Talk:MAIN MENU OF PAGES FOR CICADA 2015/@comment-24.122.111.11-20150215081340
for the one who notice the price... i saw the same.. here what seller answer me ; - ckielcave Hello when is your next listing ? - larr.mosta As soon as this Item is Sold I receive instructions on the next item to be released. The Rock bottom price for the painting is $233.20 + Shipping, which I can provide actual cost of shipping the painting oppose to flat rate listed cost. In my personal opinion and off the record, I have reasons to believe the artist will be highly valued one day. - ckielcave when i click the link you just gave me.. it say 75$ + 75$ shipping ... is that for the actual painting or a copy ? - larr.mosta That is for a hand painted non-exact original from the limited edition series of 33 paintings "CEREBRAL Misfit Solar System" . Basically the same contents on a large canvas with no frame. The original that you see in the pic is $233.10 and the others 32 are very close hand painted originals in the LE series, tehy just don't come with a frame and are each unique. - ckielcave where can i see the other painting of that serie ? - larr.mosta Unfortunately I can not. I do not have them. I only have the pictures for the post. It is my understanding that they are the same content as the original, hand painted by the artist ellesone. Every Painting contains an encrypted message. each of the 33 paintings contain the same encryption and message. The only thing different is that they are visually different. Think of a book. If this was a book there 33 copies each one hand written and they all have different covers but contain the same content and are all originals hand done by the artist/author himself. For instance you could receive the same exact painting but with different colors on just a piece of canvas. Or the same painting on a slightly smaller framed canvas, all of the paintings have the same encryptions and are all apart of this 33 piece limited edition. To ensure satisfaction I would buy the Original, the original Is more for collectors and the others are also artistic but also for people who are trying to decrypt the message. This is about all the information I was given to list the item, I was also told this when I ask questions to the seller ... " *the disclaimer reminds you that you are only paying for the content in the painting the art is just complimentary. The encryption is the art, the message is the art the visuals are just a medium". - ckielcave so the painting number one ... have the same hidden message than the second painting and the 10.. 21..30 ?? When are you gonna put painting number 3 ? - larr.mosta No each release has 33 copies. Each release contains a different message. And Painting #1 sold and I do not have any copies. - ckielcave One last question.. when will be next painting ? lol when do you plan to list the number 3 ? only when the original painting will be sold ? or you get one each week month ect.. ??? - larr.mosta honestly this whole thing is the strangest thing I've ever seen let alone got wrapped up in. I have no idea what the paintings message is or any of its affiliation is. I am just a commissioned ebay loader with very , very specific instructions on listing these items. If you are interested in purchasing the first installment (the green painting) I can message my Liaison to find out the availability of a print or hand painted original. Other than that I just receive Instructions here and there. The first add mentioned every 33 days a new painting would arrive. If you are interested in the 2nd painting (the original $233.10 I can paypal Invoice you and ship immediately)